


Regrets (I Have A Few)

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets (I Have A Few)

**Author's Note:**

> The 23rd Day of Christmas for [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), because she's been with me the longest, so she gets pretty much anything she asks for. :)

Kono stands on the dock and says her good-byes. They're easier than she imagined, harder than she can stand, and she thought Chin would be the one to break her.

He comes close, holding her tight, telling her to stay safe, but in the end she smiles as she pulls away and kisses his cheek.

And then Steve is there. His eyes search hers, his hand cups her jaw, and he quietly asks if she's sure. Not "why" or "don't," just "are you sure?" Kono swallows and nods.

Strong arms wrap around her (and she has to remind herself that it was just one night, just _one_ , damn it), he holds her close, and she breaks. She can't stop it, wouldn't even if she could. And Steve just holds her through it, telling her that it will be okay, that they'll figure it out, that they'll bring her home.

Adam's hand is warm on her arm, comforting in a way that she knows she needs, and she swipes quick fingers across her cheeks. Her smile, when she finally manages one, wavers when she looks at Steve.

"A hui hou kakou," he says. And all she can say is, "Mau loa."


End file.
